Personality Complex
by SilentNinja
Summary: Dynasty Warriors is extremely popular because of how the game was developed and inspired by anime influence and other games. However, the protrayals of the rot3k characters have major issues and backlashs. Final Part 4 up. COMPLETED
1. Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Dynasty Warriors/ROT3K

A/N: Needed to write a 4 part fic till I get to the Anime Expo this weekend. Will continue to finish this fic after the con. It's about my thoughts on the personalities and portrayals of my favorite three kingdoms characters in each personality from Rot3k, DW, DT, and other 3k relate games by other companies like Capcom.

Personality Complex

* * *

Zhao Yun's house…

China is being governed by democracy thanks to President Liu Xian. Zhao Yun lived in his apartment at Luo Yang alone. He sighed playing Dynasty Warriors 5: Empires, Romance of the three kingdoms 10, Dynasty Tactics 2, and Warriors of Fate (aka Tenchi no Kouru 2, Dynasty Wars 2).

He's been portrayed in many different personalities. The TV show makes him out to be a mean streak bodyguard; the novel makes him older than Liu Bei, the anime based on the game Warriors of Fate and Destiny of an Emperor made him a Guy clone which is obviously Capcom's portrayal of him, and the three different Koei games all have portrayals including the notorious barbarian version on Dynasty Tactics 2, white stallion knight version on Rot3k 10, and the Ryu clone on Dynasty Warriors.

"So which one is the real me?" Zhao Yun thought. Soon the doorbell chime and he went to answer it.

"Why can't you live in the city? What is it with you and your living in an isolated neighborhood?" Sun Ce groaned.

"Hey, Ce. Where's Zhou Yu?" Zhao Yun asked.

"Xiao dragged him with her to go shopping," Sun Ce sighed.

"After all that time Yu defend his pairing with Xiao from the DW community boards by Xiao Qiao haters," Zhao Yun said.

"Geez, when is everyone going to learn that historically our women are older than Shang Xiang," Sun Ce smacked his head.

"Having fun with the surf dude antics?" Zhao Yun grinned.

"LOL, you got me there," Sun Ce laughed.

"Come on in, I was playing a couple of games and studying something on my personality," Zhao Yun said.

"Oh, now you menton it. I too am having a personality disorder. This surf dude attitude is starting to weird out Da Qiao and she loved me as the fearless and smart Conqueror of Jiang Dong. Although, Dynasty Tactics 2 made a big deal out of my inferiority to my brother Quan," Sun Ce takes the 2nd controller and played Empire mode with Zhao Yun.

"Well, you're just in time to see me finish off Cao Cao with 4 cities left," Zhao Yun takes his controller and starts the game.

"Wang Ping, Gao Xiang, Zhang Bao, Guan Xiang, and a created officer?" Sun Ce shocked.

"Yep, my northern campaign force in the beginning of the game," Zhao Yun couldn't stop thinking about changing the Jie Ting incident.

"It's surf dude me again," Sun Ce laughed sadly.

"Dude," Zhao Yun joked.

"Oh please, I like saying that, but it's definitely not me," Sun Ce carry on with playing one of the generics.

Then the next doorbell chime…

"Zhang He, you're not looking too good," Zhao Yun said.

"And I'm not the only one here to see you," Zhang He points at Wei Yan who is still in rage of the unfair treatment he gets.

"Not…again…" Zhao Yun pretends the beast talking.

"Gaaah!" Wei Yan growled.

"Hahhaha, I'm just playing with you Wei Yan, really I'm worried about what happened to you," Zhao Yun said.

"Whatever, it seems you're playing a new game or practicing for tournies," Wei Yan said.

"I'm studying different personalities of me on each three kingdoms based games. Wei Yan, your bald looking badass self on Warriors of Fate is one of them, Zhang He your fierce tough guy self from Dynasty Tactics 2 is another," Zhao Yun said.

"Oh, I like my Dynasty Tactics 2 self better, though it's beautiful, but my Dynasty Warriors self completely overshadow it…" Zhang He said.

"Can't you ever stop saying the word beautiful? It sounds too girly," Sun Ce shook his head.

"But but but…" Zhang He sighed and sat down on the couch with his legs crossed.

"Game companies are killing us," Wei Yan whimpered.

"Tell me about it, I've been saying dude like forever thanks to my crazy fangirls that dedicated the Dynasty Warriors me," Sun Ce said.

"Fangirls….Wei Yan…wants…his own…fangirls…" Wei Yan did it again with the caveman speak.

"But, you're ugly," Zhang He sarcasm ticking.

"…….you like to see my Romance of the Three Kingdoms 11 self? Chicks dig the badboys," Wei Yan grinned evilly.

"I'll pass…you really are such a dangerous individual," Zhang He said.

"That I proudly am, but noo, people and historians failed to know that Yang Yi lied to the idiots thinking I'm causing chaos. Why can't I command the shu army to invade Wei instead that idiot gets voted to lead after Zhuge Liang died?" Wei Yan argued.

"I know you're loyalty since I took you with me to search for information on the Nan Zhong regions and hooking with the Nanman women," Zhao Yun smiled.

"You two been hanging around with Nanman women instead of following orders at the Nanman Campaign?" Sun Ce shocked.

"Until Zhu Rong ambushed us…" Wei Yan fantasized his idol Zhu Rong.

"The poster girl of Rot3k games next to Diao Chan," Zhao Yun added.

"And Lu Bu is the posterboy of the Rot3k games," Zhang He said.

"Yeah, not that I ever doubt it. Dynasty Warriors, I took a slip of the posterboy thingy, but Koei backlash my position with my crappy masou mode and went over the top on my character relationship with Liu Chan on 5 Empires. I didn't make the kid become emperor, Zhuge Liang did," Zhao Yun said.

"Wait, what if you were the one taking matters of the affairs in Shu instead of Liu Chan?" Sun Ce questioned.

"I wouldn't let Ma Su defend Jie Ting, Li Yan not forgetting to transport the supplies, Zhuge Liang's hideous cruelty, give Liu Feng, Guan Ping, and Guan Yu a hero's funeral, not have Meng Da revolt back to Shu, and allow the Nanman's join the Northern Campaign with their elephant troops. Those elephants are better at destroying castle gates than the siege weapons, also, my ambition is the recover Emperor Xian and his followers to restate the Han government. Forget about Liu Chan being the 15th Han emperor, because that is not going to happen," Zhao Yun replied.

"Since when did you become so political?" Zhang He asked.

"I was the Prefect of Jiang Xia, Gui Yang, and Jiang Zhou," Zhao Yun said.

"See, Koei just portrayed Zhao Yun nothing more than just another generic general showing what he can do and not who the heck he really is just like the unfair treatment I get," Wei Yan muttered.

"Am I inferior to Zhongma?" Sun Ce asked.

"No…" They all answered.

The next doorbell chime and the presence of Liu Bei and Cao Cao appear at the same time for some strange reason.

"Liu Bei and Cao Cao hanging out together?" Sun Ce shocked.

"We decide to settle our judgement by admitting how overrated we both our and how our portrayals been alternated so many times," Cao Cao said.

"Zhao Yun, Zhang Fei is having a barbecue party tomorrow, so he wants to ask you if you'll come," Liu Bei said.

"I'll think about it. So, what's the solution between you two?" Zhao Yun questioned.

"Cao Cao apologized me today about removing the real Han officials replacing his own loyalist and followers. Still, his actions went above the law and uncalled for including Zhao Yan's murder," Liu Bei said.

"And Liu Bei apologized to me for betraying the Han, meaning he had to revolt for the reason I abuse the emperor. The cause of it made the war longer including The Battle of Chi Bi getting the Sun family to attack me," Cao Cao said.

"Woah woah, this is confusing," Wei Yan said.

"I know it is, Wei Yan. But, the true is, my personality that Koei overdid isn't really me. I'm not a virtuous saint and the same time as Capcom make me into the hero to save China from Cao Cao being portrayed the evil overlord," Liu Bei said.

"To be honest, I like being portrayed The Communist, but of course, I'm not evil, well I did went above the law and out of a control with myself at the time of my father's death. But, Lu Bu, damn him for ruining me taking my home behind my back. I favored you Liu Bei, so why did you have to break my heart?" Cao Cao wept.

"……" Zhao Yun becomes speechless, as are Wei Yan, Zhang He, and Sun Ce.

"Massacre of Xu, Zhao Yan's murder, Empress Dong (Fu), and the Emperor's heirs. Do you think they deserve it after your father died? Do you think your father will be happy if he was alive, Cao Cao? I defy you become I want no part of that and serving a Han ruled by You is totally against Liu Xian's authority, you even tried to lecture him when he is the one speaking the true of what you did is wrong. The Jade belt plot didn't take action historically, but I do see you executed Dong Cheng. Should have come clean Cao Cao, you made me very suspicious of your motivations. However, I'm sorry that I couldn't see through your feelings for restoring the Han emperor so I betrayed you too soon," Liu Bei said.

"So, those really did happened. Man, it's going to be impossible for Cao Cao fans to admit those wrongdoings. The drums roll for Cao Cao backlash," Sun Ce grinned.

"Correction, INSECURED Cao Cao fans," Zhao Yun coughed.

"Still, Cao Cao is the greatest and most beautiful general of the land," Zhang He said.

"Yeah yeah…" Wei Yan yawned.

"Opinionate," Zhao Yun countered.

"Xu You made Cao Cao win at Guan Du, so the credit should be giving to him and not Cao Cao," Liu Bei rolleyed.

"Hahaha, well it's Yuan Shao's fault he lacks to sense of counseling, so I'm still the victor," Cao Cao laughed.

"You want to know what really made me joined Gongsun Zan and Liu Bei?" Zhao Yun asked.

Liu Bei knew what his little brother has in mind.

"By the time the Coalition ended, I was still a peon and Yuan Shao had changed his tone when I first learned his ambitions. One is if he had the Imperial Seal from Sun Jian by force before he even let Liu Biao stop him and the other is before he took Ye. Many able men were overrating Shao's leadership and will when he led the Coalition, once I felt worried and deeply terrified of what he'll become in the future until I met Liu Bei who was serving Gongsun Zan that time. He offer me to employ to Gongsun Zan, but I decide to keep this as a secret till I planned a defection plot against Yuan Shao at the time Gongsun Yue was assassinated," Zhao Yun said.

"Clever and the plot works and Gongsun Zan's army defeated Yuan Shao that time," Cao Cao clapped.

"Hmm, then why did you have to slain Qu Yi?" Zhang He asked.

"To make my defection look clear to Yuan Shao, I'm changing the balance of power in favor to Gongsun Zan. Yep, Yuan Shao lost a potential man that can lead his absolute rule possible," Zhao Yun said. "I can't thank Liu Bei enough till I left in absence of Gongsun Zan's force to mourn my brother when visiting Ye; I found Liu Bei serving Yuan Shao which took me off guard so I persuaded Liu Bei to leave Yuan Shao so we can gather some troops to help him rebuilt his army that was when we found Guan Yu, Zhang Fei and the rest at Ru Nan. The incident with Pei Yuan Shao never happened," Zhao Yun said.

"Why didn't Koei put this in the game? You saved Liu Bei from Yuan Shao before Shao was gonna kill him," Sun Ce asked.

"Because that would make it seem like I'm completely better than Liu Bei and is the real virtuous hero of the land. Koei didn't want this so…that's the whole story including how Luo Guanzhong portrayed me in the novel…." Zhao Yun answered.

"You are better than me, I realized that before I died after Yi Ling…" Liu Bei sighed.

"Plus, you're no different to Gongsun Zan, big brother. That temper which put you out of the line in revenge for the death of Guan Yu and Zhang Fei…" Zhao Yun said.

"What are you really doing at visiting Ye?" Zhang He asked.

"Besides wandering? Well, I can't tell you," Zhao Yun crossed his arms.

"Come on, tell us!" Zhang He said.

"Oh, is there someone besides me you were looking for?" Liu Bei asked.

"Uh…no, just that I found you by coincidence, nothing else," Zhao Yun lied.

"I'm sure there's someone else you're thinking to visit instead of me. Perhaps…a woman?" Liu Bei raised his eyebrow.

"Hmm, now this is getting interesting," Cao Cao said.

Suddenly another doorbell chime and this time Wei Yan answers the door. In comes a female person, but who is it?

To be continued on Part 2


	2. Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own them

A/N: For those of you who don't know who Zhao Yan is, he's the emperor's advisor just before Liu Xie moved from Luo Yang to Xu Chang, one of Cao Cao's men told him that Zhao Yan was counseling with the emperor and it oddly drove Cao Cao mad and killed him. Half of the emperor's own advisors were either removed during the moving progress or assassinated. The Han emperor was going to recover it's power until Cao Cao had a selfish problem after Lu Bu stole Yan and the death of his father Cao Song. Cao Cao's personality had a disorder with his own motivation aside from recovering the Han.

Cao Cao: But, I'm still not truly evil.

Everyone: Yeah right, so why absence the Emperor even keeping the Han alive until your son dethrone it?

Cao Cao: err….

* * *

The woman appears at the door alone is Yue Ying. She went towards where everyone is debating their personality problems from the games and history.

"So only Zhuge Liang's wife is here. Where's your husband?" Cao Cao asked.

"Busy, also he wants me to tell Zhao Yun that he's very sorry for the failure of the first northern campaign," Yue Ying said.

"But, why don't he just come out and talk it over with us on the whole Ma Su incident?" Zhang He sighed.

"Oh, you're feeling embarrassed of your victory at Jie Ting, right?" Sun Ce asked.

"It looked …too easy, perhaps I'm expecting a better challenge. Sima Yi really had nothing to do with the strategies of taking Jie Ting. It was all my doing and recovering Tian Shui too. I wonder why Koei and Wu Omega Force made me such a dumb fag poor man's Vega," Zhang He groaned.

"Koei….Omega Force…idiots…" Wei Yan did the caves speak once more.

"You don't have to talk like that in front of us, Wei Yan," Zhao Yun shrugged.

"I know, but the best thing about it is my DW5 voice. Speaking like this makes me a true badass," Wei Yan grinned.

"Heh…" Cao Cao thought about opportunities of hiring Wei Yan.

"So, Yue Ying, you looked too beautiful in the games, but can you explain us about what you truly look in history? All the rumors told that you were ugly," Liu Bei questioned.

"Oh, those rumors, well…if you understand a woman's affection of her husband's reputation, I don't want people thinking Zhuge Liang married a whore," Yue Ying laughed.

"Oh really, need I tell you about your spotlight on the U.R.C Doujins? You looked hot for a geek woman," Sun Ce said.

"Holy…you must tell me where to find that doujin!" Cao Cao grabbed Sun Ce shaking him to demand an answer.

"Ok ok, sheehs, take it easy old man," Sun Ce laughed, then smirked and said, "But, first, promise me you stop spying on my wife? Why don't you like me check out your wife?"

"Fine, but she's becoming an ambitious old hag yet beautiful, but she keeps on focusing governing trade while I'm working on things. I got so many women, but what I wanted the most is the girls you took away from me. I'm desended to marry the Qiaos," Cao Cao said.

"I'm grieve to tell you that Qiao Xuan didn't mention me and Yu about that before we wed them. Besides you're way too old to be with them," Sun Ce taunted.

"Why you brat! You're even more irritating than your father," Cao Cao muttered.

"You truly are a pervert…" Liu Bei said.

"Eh, you have plenty of wives too. Let me count, Sun Shang Xiang…" Cao Cao was cut before Zhao Yun explained.

"Shang Xiang left Xuande, they never had sex last I checked from the records," Zhao Yun said.

"LOL, why would Sis have sex with a crybaby?" Sun Cei laughed so hard as with Zhang Liao and Wei Yan.

"That is terribly mean, Shang Xiang didn't care about Liu Bei's crybaby attitude, besides she really likes him as a nice person," Yue Ying said.

"Oh man, a SSXxLB supporter, LOL," Sun Ce continued.

"Hm, Liu Bei also have Lady Mi, Lady Gan, Lady Wu who is Wu Yi's sister," Cao Cao added.

"Err, ok Cao Cao, I admit I'm perverted too with many women," Liu Bei sighed.

"Instead of being portrayed as, Liu Bei the Virtue and Cao Cao the Chaos, you both fit in the category as perverted older men," Zhao Yun said.

"LOL" everyone except Liu Bei and Cao Cao feeling even more embarrassed with their personalities and being the most overrated characters in three kingdoms.

The doorbell ring and this time Yue Ying answer the door. In comes, Gan Ning, Ling Tong, Ma Chao, Lu Bu, Diao Chan, and Xu Zhu.

"Wow, the number of visitors exceed more than seven," Cao Cao amazed.

"Is he welcomed?" Ma Chao snarled at Zhao Yun.

"Yes…" Zhao Yun replied.

"Hmph" Lu Bu didn't care of his greatest adviser appearance as Diao Chan is holding his arms on hers.

"Two brainless Superman wannabes whom I own them both," Cao Cao clapped his hands welcoming them.

"Historically, we're not incredibly stupid," Ma Chao and Lu Bu said unison.

"This is going to be interesting," Wei Yan chuckled.

"I'm not stupid either and I'm not a fatass bum. Cao Cao I want you as my lawyer to suit Koei!" Xu Zhu urged.

"Patience, Zhu. It'll be arrange," Cao Cao said.

"Ma Chao, Lu Bu, and Xu Zhu are still respected as amazing warriors with unquestionable strength," Yue Ying said.

"Strong they are, but they're capable of being romantic," Diao Chan said.

"Oh wait, don't tell me that Xu Zhu is romantic," Gan Ning raised his eyebrow.

"If you're too lazy to read my SGZ bio, I have a wife and a kid who beat the crap out of two Shu generals from Jiang Wei's persistent campaigns so that makes me a family man next to Xiahou Yuan," Xu Zhu sighed.

"Satisfied, pirate?" Ling Tong started.

"Whatever…" Gan Ning sat down next to Zhao Yun.

"Dian Wei also had a son…so you can take the Mr. Clean/Terminator personality out of the water. He is also a passionate buff man," Cao Cao said.

"So, Cao Cao's bodyguards are truly educated," Zhang He said.

"I'm their teacher," Cao Cao explained.

"Cao Cao has weird friends who think they can equal me in combat," Lu Bu laughed.

"Stupid beast, I have yet to find out where you learn your jack," Cao Cao grumbled.

"You mean with her," Lu Bu smiled and point at Diao Chan.

"….she didn't exist in history…" Cao Cao glared in annoyance.

"But, still she's popular on the novel. Besides I like her better than my real wife Lady Hou," Lu Bu said.

"Is that the same woman who made you lose and betrayed at Xia Pi?" Sun Ce asked.

"Yep, Lu Ling Qi's mom, Hou Cheng's daughter. That damned Hou Cheng…" Lu Bu grumbled.

"Hahaha, you should learn to keep your friends close and your enemies closer, Feng Xian, if you want to prove you're my equal," Cao Cao said.

"Betrayed by those close to you. I wonder if Diao Chan will betray you also if the opportunity happens?" Liu Bei thought.

"So, shall I go make you all some tea?" Yue Ying asked.

"Sure, I will like to try your famous tea making," Zhang He said.

"Alright, but Diao Chan, will you accompany with me in the kitchen?" Yue Ying asked.

"Perhaps I should get some time knowing more about you, " The two ladies went their way as the guys exchange rivalry looks.

"So…..Gan Ning, enjoying yourself as the Chinese Rambo?" Sun Ce looked at Ning in mischief.

"Why? What's wrong with my personality? I know historically I'm not a cheesy bare-chested stud, but I like what Koei made me and I'm the most popular general in the game next to Lu Bu," Gan Ning winked.

"Oh boy…he rather be an idiot than being a good tactian in all three types of warfare and an admiral," Ling Tong sighed. "The more overrated he'll become, the more I'm wondering why my father deserves to get beaten by him."

"Chill, he probably didn't care anymore since he isn't strong enough to avoid an honorable death," Gan Ning said.

"Death…I envy…." Wei Yan phrased.

"Oh, see Wei Yan likes death," Gan Ning chuckled.

"It's the feel of the battle," Wei Yan smirked.

"Wei Yan, how did you get that awesome weapon?" Cao Cao asked.

"From the officer of Cao Zhen, Wang Shuang. He wasn't worth my time so I beat the hell out of him. That's one of the greatest things I did," Wei Yan proudly claimed.

"Wang Shuang…why the hell did Cao Zhen employ someone like him to challenge you?" Cao Cao smacks his head.

"Well, during the northern campaign, Cao Cao, your descendants been employing idiots aside from Guo Huai, Hao Zhao, Dai Ling, Liang Xiang, Sun Li, Han De whom I slained him and his sons not even worth my time and the infamous nephew of yours Xiahou Mao," Zhao Yun isn't finished with the list of Wei officers deployed to Northern Campaign.

"Damn..d…damn and I tried so hard to keep the council system to the people I like and people I don't like!" Cao Cao shouted.

"What's wrong, Meng De? Felt like your son isn't doing as much of a good job with your legacy as my idiotic son?" Liu Bei taunted.

"Unlike Cao Pi, he does have a sense of listening in governing affairs, but damn him for putting people like Sima Yi, Hua Xin, Wang Lang, Chen Qun, Wang Shuang, Han De, Xiahou Mao in high ranks…" Cao Cao complained.

"At least, Sima Yi gets praise and credit, but of course, he's not that loyalty with you, I know how you feel about him as a threat to your future," Liu Bei said.

"I want nothing of my ambitions with the Jin Empire! That is understood able," Cao Cao demanded.

"Well, I died before that happen so I don't care about Jin Dynasty and the fall of Shu," Zhao Yun said.

"Well…I really don't know what to say. I died before I can see Kong Ming's mistakes of the Northern Campaign. But, my son, he's no son of mine anymore at least, he broken my promise and I failed to achieve what Lady Mi wanted me to do for Shan," Liu Bei sighed.

"At least, Zhuge Liang has weaknesses," Cao Cao coughed.

"Want me to give you more evidence of his failures, Cao Cao? Including my sad death at the hands of the ambush, I really tried to reason Sima Yi, but he did made me go there anyway when I knew it as an ambush!" Zhang He said.

"Well, Kong Ming died after your death, so your death was avenged," Wei Yan said. "But, my death…."

"What about my death?" Ma Chao turns in grief.

"I know Mengqi, Zhuge Liang should have send you to the southern campaign and I should be the one to guard Han Zhong," Zhao Yun said.

"Damn, all I want is the fight Wei now, not waste time with some pointless rebellion that can't even cooperate with Liu Shan," Ma Chao urged.

"Meng Huo was no big deal, it was Yong Kai we're after," Wei Yan said.

"So, Yong Kai rebelled after my death, thanks for the small note now I'm really sad how my goal to restore the han went overboard," Liu Bei said.

"And my ambitions alienated by Sima Yi's and Cao Pi's own ambitions," Cao Cao said.

"How the three kingdoms ended is all sad and regrettable," Zhang He said.

"Do I look good with my death?" Gan Ning asked.

"Oh Yi Ling? Well it's a disaster. Your death has a meaning to Sun Quan's price of insecure of his ambitions and betraying me," Liu Bei said. "Oh and about Shamoke bull eye you, I'm sorry Gan Ning. I didn't want you dead, but I want to obtain you in my forces."

"Ha, at least, Gan Ning isn't that tough," Ling Tong smirked.

"Same said of Lu Bu," Cao Cao added.

"Keep talking, King Obvious," Lu Bu glared. "At least, I brought you all the death of Dong Zhuo and you're still not happy about the good deed I've done by the order of the emperor himself?"

"Wait, the Emperor ordered you to kill him?" Liu Bei gasped.

"Are you really that clueless or overlook me as a dumbass? Before I even agreed with Wang Yun, I needed the Emperor's permission to assassinate that pig. But, if it wasn't for Li Jue's whining, the Capital and the Emperor would still be safe next to me," Lu Bu said.

"Hmph, keep your alliegence with the Emperor, I don't care about Dong Zhou, but you still dared me by stealing a part of Yan zhou behind my back. You seal your fate there and I'm your death!" Cao Cao wrathfully stare at Lu Bu.

"It's your own fault, you were fighting for revenge by a corrupted officer who escaped before he even returned to Tao Qiao. By the way, the lack of security is another matter I discovered and thanks to Chen Gong and Zhang Miao's defection, I beat you, not once, but twice you overrated scum. I'm still Lu Bu, and not even some hometown jackass can understand my intelliegence," Lu Bu said.

"There you go again with that "I'm Lu Bu" crap…" Cao Cao wave his hand.

"It…it .it ..Lu Bu, Lu Bu has come to destroy us!" Sun Ce pretend.

"I'm not afraid of him…" Zhao Yun said.

"You know, it embarrass me that Koei made me have to save you from Lu Bu…that's just not right on your DW 5 Masou mode," Liu Bei said.

"I know," Zhao Yun really doesn't mind anymore since Koei is using him as a money bank to make him more and more unimportant even trying to put him as poster boy.

"And what is it with you, Ma Chao? Ranting about justice when historically you massacre a village from your anger of being betrayed by Han Shui," Cao Cao looked at another person he can't stand more than Lu Bu.

"….." Ma Chao didn't reply.

"Is it true that Ma Chao massacre a village?" Ling Tong asked.

"Xu Zhu and Zhang He are my witnesses of Ma Chao's indestructible rage of revenge after losing at Tong Gate and loss in a duel with my Tiger Escort Captain Xu Zhu," Cao Cao coughed.

"Ahem," Both Xu Zhu and Zhang He started.

"……" Ma Chao clutches his fist as much as he wants to punch the living day lights out of the Hero of Chaos; he knows he has some bad deeds of his own.

Doorbell chime and Gan Ning answers the door. Sun Shang Xiang shows up with Zhou Tai, Cao Ren, Guan Yu, Lu Meng, Lu Xun, Guan Ping, Xing Cai, and Pang De.

"More…people…" Wei Yan said. More people it is, but that will be told on the next chapter.

To be continued..


	3. Part 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Dynasty Warriors.

A/N: I wonder if this fic has already wasted everyone's time…? Yet people still reading it.

* * *

"Liu Bei, I never thought I'll see you here," Sun Shang Xiang said.

"You look glorious as always, Shang Xiang," Liu Bei said.

Gan Ning think clearly that they may or may have not loved each other seriously as are the other guys in the living room. Yue Ying and Diao Chan return with the tea ready and everyone have a tea party during the conversation about themselves.

"Zhou Tai, you are a pirate, yet you speak and fight like a samurai. Samurai are Japanese," Zhang He said.

"That's because the Japanese are originally Chinese speaking people…" Zhou Tai said.

"So are the Koreans," Zhao Yun added.

"I recall being half Persian, half Qiang, and half Chinese," Ma Chao lay against the wall with his arms crossed.

"Brother, Meng, Ren, De, and I have been discussing what could have happen differently in the assault on Jing," Guan Yu said.

Liu Bei turns to see Lu Xun a bit nervous of Liu Bei's presence, but Bei didn't care much anymore, his thoughts on Yi Ling had been subsided.

"Hmm, did you guys play the Koei rpg Sangokushi Koumeiden on gameboy advance? Preventing Guan Yu's demise is impossible, but Guan Xing and Suo kicked ass in that battle. A great team up," Guan Ping asked.

"I did, besides there's already the rom on my PC while all this games here we're playing are the ones talked about," Zhao Yun said.

"Tch, you have a lot of games!" Lu Bu amazed.

"He's such a hardcore nut," Ling Tong smirked.

"That's what I like about being a gamer. Hardcore, not casual," Lu Meng said.

"We are like hardcore generals ourselves," Pang De said.

"Dueling you had made me accept you as one of my rivals. There's still Ji Ling, that lazy bum Yan Liang, and the list of my rivals go on," Guan Yu said.

"I am suppose to be Guan Yu's greatest rival," Lu Meng said.

"That and Zhang Liao, that old dot…" Guan Yu soon gets interrupted.

"That old dot owns you, Yuncheng," Zhao Yun coughed.

"Huang Zhong is among one of the most honorable officers in my army," Liu Bei said.

"Brother are you not giving me enough credit for capturing Chang Sha?" Guan Yu glared.

"But, I forced Han Xuan to surrender. Didn't like the guy anyway," Wei Yan said.

"I wonder, is Guan Yu really arrogant as Chen Shou stated in his opinion on the five tiger generals in his SGZ bio?" Lu Xun asked.

"Kid, it's called attitude. Every tough man has to have an attitude if they want to prove themselves a powerhouse," Guan Yu said.

"Father taught me that," Guan Ping sighed while he is sitting next to Xing Cai who giggled.

Cao Cao put stars on his eyes admiring and idolizing Guan Yu like crazy still wanted him to stay on his side.

"Man, he really should have stayed alive and not get captured by us," Gan Ning scratched his head.

"I didn't even know you fools are invading us, since I'm good friends with Lu Su, now that is explained of my mistake of losing to Wu. By the way, Sun Ce, where is your brother?" Guan Yu asked.

"I don't know, Quan probably spending time with his ministers who I never met and counseling with Zhang Zhao. Seriously, do you guys think Sun Quan is better than me?" Sun Ce asked.

No one really wants to answer that anymore. Besides Sun Shang Xiang had enough about her brother Quan who had tricked her to returning to Wu.

"Lets change the subject. How about the personalities of the female characters, since Koei likes diversity, but in Ancient China women were horribly not taking seriously on governing affairs," Sun Shang Xiang said.

"I took you serious as a spy from Wu," Zhao Yun said.

"Oh god, not that incident between you and me on the way across the river. I'm sorry to bash you and calling you names. If I had listened to you then I wouldn't have fall from my brother's trap," Shang Xiang said.

"Is the bow princess really a tomboy?" Diao Chan asked.

"She only collect battle armory in her room and access her own female bodyguards under her orders," Zhao Yun said.

"So in other words, she's a normal woman, just not very tomboyish," Cao Cao assured.

"Oh, so now you're looking to getting your hands on my sis," Sun Ce rolleyed.

"Nah, I'll pass, still Da Qiao might have not really like you because of the surf dude accent," Cao Cao grinned.

"Argh! The surf dude accent, the idiot personality, blood thirst conqueror!" Sun Ce can't take it anymore.

"Um, I was the blood thirsted person historically," Gan Ning look at Ce pale.

" I know and you joined Liu Biao and Wu just to make up for all the terrorizing ways you've done to the people," Sun Ce said.

"Cousin, thought, I'm your best defender, Koei made me look small, but Capcom made me steady in 5'10 height with two weapons on Warriors of Fate and Destiny of an Emperor," Cao Ren sighed.

"I always see you height normally. No, you're not a midget. Blasted game companies getting the wrong ideas on my finest generals, at least, they got Cao Pi, Zhang Liao, and Xu Huang right," Cao Cao said.

"Xu Huang, speaking of him, did he accept our rematch from Han Shui river?" Zhao Yun asked.

"No word on that yet. Thought, I don't see why, you can beat just about everyone," Cao Cao replied.

"But, historians told that he isn't feared," Lu Bu said.

"I don't think historians even recorded much about generals, sure they talk about me, Liu Bei, and Zhuge Liang way too much. They talk about you as a laughing stock," Cao Cao said.

"Meh, I still beat you in some battles," Lu Bu waved his hand.

"It's…it's…Lu Bu! Yawn," Cao Ren teased.

"None of your generals are even in my caliber so shut up, midget," Lu Bu said.

"Hey, how about all of us vs you Lu Bu? I bet you couldn't beat more than 3 duelist," Gan Ning said.

"Fine, the result will still be the same," Lu Bu said.

"Is he really invincible?" Zhang He asked.

"No" They all said.

"The whole 'fear me' personality of Lu Bu got old, besides Diao Chan/ Lu Bu romance brings out the best in Feng Xian," Zhou Tai said.

"There was a blonde Lu Bu who had Russian accent in Destiny of an Emperor," Zhao Yun said.

"Aha! I didn't know Bu was Russian, he really don't even belong in China!" Cao Cao laughed.

"You talk too much, Mengde," Ma Chao scoffed.

"Shut up, loser," Cao Cao stare at his sworn enemy.

"As long as I keep chasing after you like the silly ego maniac you are, murder," Ma Chao mocked.

"And there will be justice! Justice, blah blah blah! Justice! That's more than enough you had in your vocabulary," Cao Cao said.

"What is justice?" Zhou Tai asked.

"Never stop fighting till the fight is done," Zhao Yun phrase the words of Elliot Ness, the man who brought down Al Capone.

"What?" Zhou Tai shocked.

"Properity…" Liu Bei said.

"And fairness…" Guan Yu ended.

"Shu guys whining about restoring the Han and the fair treatment of the Emperor Xian. Yi Ling, betraying to hack Guan Yu in the back and take the rest of Jing. You whiners must get over it. It's war, chaos, nothing is suppose to be fair in Ancient China and the novel stinks as it keeps portraying me like Magneto with a vengeance on human laws," Cao Cao groaned.

"I'm with you on that. Admit it, my lord deserves Jing," Zhou Tai said.

"For what?" All shu officers asked.

"Well, that haven't come clear yet," Zhou Tai shrugs.

"Actually, Quan wanted Jing because father loss it to Liu Biao. That's his ambition," Sun Ce said.

"But didn't you guys lose to Liu Biao before Jing was split into districts," Liu Bei coughed.

"So much battles had happened after I died and the Shanyue War," Sun Ce muttered.

"Most of the personalities of the Wu officers in Dynasty Warriors are like better than Shu, when historically it's the other way around," Zhao Yun said.

"I know, where's Zhang Liao when we need him?" Zhang He sighed.

"Or Yuan Shu, Bofu betrayed Yuan Shu even before Yuan Shu declares himself 'idiot' Emperor of Cheng," Cao Cao said.

"Yeah, I admit the price of conquering Jiang Dong is betraying Yuan Shu, but Yuan Shu never did much to help my father against Liu Biao. So I own him nothing but that imperial seal which still comes to hunt my father's legacy," Sun Ce said.

"Sun Jian? Was he really egar to restore the Han? Why did he found the Imperial Seal only to not give it to Yuan Shao?" Liu Bei asked.

"Big brother, don't even think about Yuan Shao claiming the imperial seal, that will never happen!" Zhao Yun shot back.

"I agree with him," Cao Cao smirked.

"Same here," Zhang He joined.

"Yuan Shao…sucks…" Wei Yan laughed.

"If only it was Yuan Shao getting his whole wits stabbed in pieces by the Ten Eunuchs with He Jin or how about both the Yuans and He Jin go away, seriously what's better than not bothering the Ten Ennuchs and making Dong Zhuo come in power? It's for the best for the Han," Cao Cao said.

Doorbell ring and Lu Bu answers it.

"Oh look, it's it's …Lu Bu!" Zhang Fei shows up. But Lu Bu shout the door close slammed.

"Who invited him here?" Lu Bu urged. Zhang Fei open the door himself and laugh so hard.

"Oh man, that is a classic! Did you see that brother?" Zhang Fei said.

"Zhang Fei, you don't have any personality problems and Xiahou Yuan I see is here with you along with Huang Zhong," Zhao Yun said.

"We went hunting. I outplayed Yuan once again," Huang Zhong smiled.

"Meh, isn't archery getting old for you old man?" Xiahou Yuan glared.

"It never gets old," Huang Zhong answered.

"What else is new?" Ling Tong thought.

"Wouldn't Huang Zhong be portrayed the Chinese Green Arrow?" Wei Yan grinned.

"Oh yeah!" They answered except Guan Yu.

"Oh brother, no wonder I suck at dealing with a fine archer like him," Guan Yu sighed.

"See, that's why he deserves to be one of the Five Tiger generals," Liu Bei said.

"Is it really true that Huang Zhong didn't do much?" Sun Shang Xiang asked.

"That's a theoretical question, since the Chinese folks praise him as inspired of most martial art old men," Ma Chao said.

"I'm supposedly older than I look in Dynasty Warriors," Lu Xun said.

"Yeah, it's just that you weren't known much till Kan Ze assigned you to become Supreme Commander for Sun Quan," Zhou Tai said.

"Lu Bu, how's it going my main man?" Zhang Fei now drunk.

"What do you think it's going? I have my most annoying rival next to me," Lu Bu said.

"Lu Bu, man, about stealing your provisions; I'm sorry I can't control myself. You still owe me 50 bouts," Zhang Fei said.

"Geez, you need to brush your teeth. It's stinks every time you get drunken," Lu Bu grumbled.

"Look, Lu Bu. We're evened, my own men betrayed and stabbed me. So we share the same fate. Come on, let's be friends?" Zhang Fei whimpered.

"…." Lu Bu submitted.

"Aw, the two of them look like best friends," Diao Chan teased.

"….yaoi…." Wei Yan groaned.

"I don't think it counts as Yaoi. Yide accepts Feng Xian as elder brother," Liu Bei said.

"Can't it wait, he still have to forgive everything he done to us while we're being nice to him. I'll take Zhang Liao as brother any day, keep Lu Bu to Zhang Fei…" Guan Yu protested.

"Zhang Fei isn't a drunken fool, but he did invent his famous wine," Zhao Yun smiled.

Soon, they heard shouting coming from the door. But, whom are the people shouting? One is a female and the other is a male.

"I'll answer it," Zhao Yun walks towards the door. There is also another group of people shouting.

"What's going on?" Zhao Yun asked. The four people stopped and look at the head of the house.

To be concluded…


	4. Part 4

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Dynasty Warriors.

A/N: This is the last part of the fic. Almost everyone is in the story except those that don't have any game personality problems. I love DWs and studying three kingdoms history, however when I go in the forums, so many super smart wannabes and backlashes is trying to destroy the community as we loved because of the characters we studied whom who they are. It worried me greatly. There was never a complete true on Shu history and Jin, Wei, and Wu tried to make Shu look bad. That's why Koei keep focusing more on the novel and the novel continues to get hated greatly.

* * *

All eyes stare in front of the doorway. The couples Zhen Ji and Cao Pi are arguing with each other and next to them are Zhou Yu and Xiao Qiao as they return from shopping. There are three other people there, Sima Yi, Jiang Wei, and Da Qiao.

"They've been hollering like forever, those two really need a divorce…" Sima Yi sighed.

"For once, I agree with a Sima as long as it's not your ambitious sons Shi and Zhao," Jiang Wei said.

"Zhen Ji, are you alright?" Zhao Yun asked.

"Does it look like I'm alright? With Mr. "I'm better than Cao Cao" standing next to me trying to convince me to keep my Dynasty Warriors portrayal. I've had enough acting like his 2nd wife Lady Guo!" Zhen Ji said.

"It doesn't matter, as long as you're still using the portrayal as I told you, we'll still continue to get pay by Koei," Cao Pi said.

"Stop it! It's money you always wanted! That's why you married me to spar Lady Liu and the rest of the Yuan family and govern the lands of Jizhou," Zhen Ji complained.

"Don't forget who saved your family from a disastrous debt…"Cao Pi glared then he walk towards the nearest wall joining the party he found quite complicating.

"My son…" Cao Cao muttered.

"My father…" Cao Pi stared.

"You didn't slander Cao Zhi, Zhang, but made Cao Xiong's life difficult as he committed suicide," Cao Cao sighed.

"It's a pity, Xiong was always weak and cowardly," Cao Pi mocked.

"Why the hell didn't you share power with Zhi?" Cao Cao asked.

"Oh, your favorite son is giving a post, but he's still moaning about his drunken habits that's why I defame him and try spreading those rumors of him having sexual relations with Zhen Ji," Cao Pi said.

"It never happened, I comfort him.." Zhen Ji frown.

"These Caos love to alienate and manipulate the media," Zhang He whispered to Gan Ning, Ling Tong, Lu Xun, Zhou Tai, and Wei Yan's ears.

Ma Chao just snickered, Lu Bu make a 'meh' sound as Zhang Fei plugging his ears. Zhao Yun is the only one paying attention to the Cao family the most as he always worry about Zhen Ji's personality problems.

"Cao Pi, if you hadn't declare yourself emperor you could have gain more good deeds to satisfy the people into your ascension," Cao Cao said.

"Why even bother that trash? I won the popularity contest by being voted from all your friends and some who dare not to jeopardize the standard rules of selecting an heir. The oldest is always the logical choice," Cao Pi boomed.

"Not always true…Pi-Pi," Cao Cao coughed.

"Argh, you want to just pick the smartest as heir. A lazy bum who is drunk!" Cao Pi said.

"Cao Zhang is a even bigger threat. He accomplish himself a war hero," Cao Cao praised.

"He wasn't born to study politics, that low life always like nothing more than live in the battlefield, that's how Lu Bu failed as a ruler," Cao Pi said.

"Hey, you dear doubt the mighty Lu Bu!" Lu Bu enraged.

"Oh man, not this again…" Zhang Fei shakes his head.

"Yeah, I do doubt the Cowardly Lu Bu, steal lands, betraying one after another, the list goes on," Cao Pi yawned and continue his biasness, "And almost none of you aren't worth important enough to be mentioned in history."

"Just wait till I get my hands on Cao Cao and his brat for ruining my historical bio…" Ma Chao muttered.

"Yeah yeah, what else did the "great" Cao Pi do that's worth mentioning?" Zhang Fei yawned.

"Other than promoting ceremonies and wasting so much resources on luxuries? He loss battles after battles, Guan Ling was a major loss that cost Zhang Liao's life," Zhen Ji rolleyed.

"I think my fire attack at Yi Ling had made him too powerful to become nothing more than a greedy guy we allied," Lu Xun sighed.

"Hey, that's life. What are you going to do about it? I own you and all of Wu to be victorious against Shu and now you just betray me with a spit on the face," Cao Pi said.

All of the Wu officers stare at him thinking about those words he said. Lu Meng wonders if it's a mistake to have attacking Guan Yu from behind and capture the rest of Jing for Sun Quan.

"I said this before and I'll say it again just like in Chronicles of the Three Kingdoms by Achilles Fang. DOES WU FEAR WEI!" Cao Pi said.

But, nobody answered.

"Ha! I thought so, Wei ist should be grateful I made Wei stronger than my father could have done it," Cao Pi proudly stated.

"You spoiled fool, I shouldn't have raised him, but nooo my wife Lady Bian wanted him to become the man he is, but Zhi is the smartest, Zhang had a different mom like Cao Ang's mother, oh what the hell happened to my future?" Cao Cao thought.

"What happened to Cao Chong?" Liu Bei asked.

"Chong was dead, died of illness at age 15, I don't fear him either. His sickness got the best of him from daring to challenge me for succession," Cao Pi replied.

"No..not Chong too…Guo Jia's favorite…" Cao Cao whimpered.

"I'm bored…" Sun Ce yawned. Da Qiao looked puzzled by the Cao family's values as she whispered to Sun Ce on the matter about the Surf Dude accent.

"Koei made Cao Pi too good," Guan Yu said.

"Way too good for someone who hardly did anything awesome than dethrone Liu Xie," Sima Yi said.

"Argh, why am I even here just to get bashed by you haters? Who wants your precious Han to last another 400 years when that worthless Liu Xie had no chance to preserve the peace between two other traitors Liu Bei and Sun Quan. The war continue to get longer, so it's essence to let the Han demolish with my power," Cao Pi said.

"I wasn't happy when he did that," Zhen Ji whispered to Diao Chan, Yue Ying, Shang Xiang and Xiao.

"Losing at Chi Bi made you Cao traitors impatient," Zhou Yu said.

"Hahahahahah!" they all laughed.

"Hmph, Chi Bi…" Cao Cao look away from the party.

"Chi Bi is just a minor battle which suffers failures from plagues and lack of provisions," Cao PI explained.

"That's what Jin historians want us to believe from the bios," Zhou Yu said.

"For someone who is supposedly arrogant like me," Cao Pi backed.

"I was never arrogant historically and Zhuge Liang and I don't have a grudge against each other," Zhou Yu said.

"Heh," Cao Pi smirked.

"I wish Kong Ming is here. How will I forgive him for the way I scolded him about putting Ma Su in command and giving me less troops to inspect Cao Zhen's forces…" Zhao Yun thought.

Doorbell chimed and Zhao Yun answers it.

"Sorry to be so late in the party. Was fixing something for our latest technology," Zhuge Liang said.

"I'm so glad you're here, better late than never," Zhao Yun grinned.

As Zhuge Liang walked to the living room, he scanned the people who are there. He stares at Wei Yan who is unmasked and speaking social. It never surprise Zhuge Liang and there's his archrivals in debates Sima Yi and Zhou Yu.

"Zhuge Liang, have you learn your lesson from Chen Cang?" Sima Yi brings up the moment in one of Zhuge Liang's most embarrassing failures of the 5 Northern Campaigns.

"…." Zhuge Liang remains silent by that consecutive failure.

"Haha, bravo! You tried to plunder the fort, but Hao Zhao outwitted you greatly," Sima Yi clapped his hands.

"I had to retreat," Zhuge Liang defended.

"A retreat is a defeat, admit it Sleeping Dragon," Sima Yi said.

"So Zhuge Liang does have his limits…" Zhou Yu gasped.

"Now, someone explain me why I'm suppose to wield a fan? I never used a fan in all my life, plus I don't look girly and wore…woman garments…" Sima Yi glare at Zhuge Liang over the joke.

"Maybe Koei likes Zhuge Liang better than you," Yue Ying said.

"Haha! Pro Zhuges," Sima Yi grinned.

"Sima Yi, you and your Jin loyalties from the time your family came into power had altered most of Shu-Han's history and make us look like a bunch of renegades and traitors to the Han," Zhuge Liang boomed.

"Hm? Blame Chen Shou, you executed his father and he felt in great pain trying carefully to express his opinions on the matter at hand. Still the bios are accurate," Sima Yi said.

"I'm neutral to the historical records, I mean, look what happened to the uncompleted ones," Zhao Yun said.

"Same here," Lu Meng said.

"Wu historians tried to make me look evil, I didn't start the war between Wu," Guan Yu rubbed his beard.

"Yeah, it was all Sun Quan's fault and his romanticizing oath to claim all of Jing, at first he thought of invading Liu Zhang in Lu Su's bio," Gan Ning said.

"It's true, I was there counseling with Sun Quan about invasion plans till Liu Bei went and took Yi," Zhou Yu said.

"Ha! Wu finally admits they betrayed Shu," Liu Bei said.

"Then, what's up with your change of attitude lately?" Lu Xun asked.

"You killed Guan Yu…" Liu Bei glared.

"Argh, not more of Shu vs Wu again…" Wei Yan shakes his head.

"It's Guan Yu's fault Mi Fang and Fushiren surrendered to us," Lu Meng said.

"They defect, disobeyed me, and robbed me. I only threaten them to try working harder if they dare to fail," Guan Yu explained.

"Meh, you let your arrogant get in the way of victory, Guan Yu," Cao Ren said.

"How many times do we have to go on and on explaining the whole story on my death?" Guan Yu sighed.

As the conversation turned into an all out flame war, Zhao Yun becomes sad and decided to resume playing Warriors of Fate on MAME. A lot of backlash has cursed the interest in Dynasty Warriors and Romance of the Three Kingdoms. Is the community dying because of the historical records we studied and the personalities that had altered most characters in the games?


End file.
